<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illicit by CastielsCarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451277">Illicit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma'>CastielsCarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel ABC [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Consensual Non-Consent, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Restraints, Threats of Violence, Verbal Humiliation, gagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a hot makeout session, turns into something darker. Much darker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel ABC [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illicit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/gifts">hollyblue2</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A belated birthday, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you!</p><p>This is another part of my Destiel ABC's series and a gift to the lovely hollyblue2! &lt;3 I appreciate you and hope this is everything you asked for (maybe a tad more than what you asked for ; ))</p><p>I wish all of my readers a Happy New Year with this all smutty piece! Take care of each other and see you in 2021. &lt;3</p><p>(If there are tags I've forgotten, please let me know, this was a piece mistly written at night lol).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Castiel pushes Dean against the wall and gives him no chance to react.</p><p> </p><p>As Dean grunts out his surprise, Castiel is on him. He kisses Dean at the base of his neck, hard and bruising. He sucks hard, certainly leaving a mark, as he chases Dean's pulse up and up before catching it as Dean exhales on a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel kisses him like a thunderstorm. It's powerful and mighty and arousal flares inside Dean, making his heart beat erratically and his cock swells, almost embarrassingly fast. He's caught in a surge of need and only Castiel can quell it.</p><p> </p><p>“Cas...” Dean murmurs against his lips as he slowly pulls away. He grabs Castiel's hips, pulls them against himself and groans when he feels Castiel's hard cock outlined in his slacks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?” Castiel continues to kiss him, leaving wet marks near his collarbone. His other hand caresses his cheek as his fingers find the back of Dean's hair pulling sharply once.</p><p> </p><p>Goosebumps of pleasure makes the hair on Dean's arms stand up. “Fuck... maybe we should take this to – “</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's knee goes between his legs, pressing gently against his groin and all coherent thought leaves Dean. How Castiel can manage to turn him into a puddle of need while he remains seemingly collected is something that Dean will never figure out. He is already panting with excitement and ready to throw his pants to the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's answer is a dark whisper. “I think we should.” He kisses him once more, before letting go.</p><p> </p><p>Dean feels the loss of Castiel's touch like a physical ache in his chest. Fuck, he doesn't know what he'd do without him.</p><p> </p><p>Dean moves to the bedroom while his fingers work with the buttons on his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel deftly unbuttons his shirt and shrugs out of it. He undoes his belt, pulls it out of the loops and places it in a coiled ring, at the bottom of the bed before moving to the window. He pulls down the blinds and walks over to the nightstand table to turn on a lamp.</p><p> </p><p>The light that spreads in the room is muted and soft. It leaves the corners dark while illuminating the bed, covers and Castiel as he unzips his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Dean mutters a curse. The buttons on his shirt are made for children! Finally, Dean gets the hang of it and divests himself of the shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't know that a shirt would stand in the way between Dean Winchester and mind-blowing sex,” Castiel muses, his voice amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” Dean says as he hurriedly removes his belt and pants. His underwear are next. Glancing at Castiel he sees that he's already naked sans socks. His cock stands up proudly, thick with arousal.</p><p> </p><p>Need flashes through Dean again and he shakes his head. It should be illegal to look hot like that while still wearing socks. Normal people look ridiculous in socks, on Castiel, it looks like a fashion statement.</p><p> </p><p>Bending down, Dean removes his socks and tosses them on the floor. As he straightens again, Castiel is right beside him. He pulls Dean in and caresses his back. “Mm, I <em>will</em> fuck you, that's the idea.” He grazes Dean's ear with his teeth, causing a shiver to go through him.</p><p> </p><p>In the dim light, Castiel's vivid blue eyes are muted but they still retain the same enigmatic pull that made Dean stop and ask Castiel for book recommendations all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Dean turns towards Castiel, a smile on his face. “Is that so?” he asks as his hands stroke Castiel's chest. He never tires of exploring him, feeling every play of muscle underneath Castiel's skin, finding every spot that causes him to moan out in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Castiel grins and splays his hand on Dean's chest. A smirk comes over him. “Your heart is not very calm, Dean. How about we make it beat even faster?” Castiel pushes Dean down on the bed and removes his own socks quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think that's possible, Cas, not if you don't wanna kill me,“ Dean whispers as Castiel straddles him. The weight of Castiel on top of him is delicious. Dean strokes Castiel's thighs as he grinds up to meet him.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel chuckles. “I love it when you do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Caress me all over, like you can't bear not to touch me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean scoffs. “I don't know about that, I'm just here to get off.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel laughs and bends down, enveloping Dean. He flicks a thumb over a nipple that is already turning hard.</p><p> </p><p>Dean moans. “Fuck, that feels good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell.”</p><p> </p><p>It's like Castiel has written <em>The book of Dean</em> and knows every secret there is to know about what he loves, things that even Dean himself doesn't know of until Castiel brings them to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Dean is about to speak again when Castiel sucks on his nipple. Dean sighs and winds his fingers in Castiel's soft hair. He strokes him absentmindedly, his sole focus is on the wicked things Castiel is doing with his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp pain makes Dean hiss. It pulls another wave of arousal from him, stronger this time.</p><p> </p><p>Dean undulates his hips and lets go of Castiel's hair. He grabs Castiel's arms as he replaces the harshness of his teeth with a long, suckling instead. Dean's nipples are going to be raw tomorrow, the softest materials enough to cause him pain. His cock twitches at that.</p><p> </p><p>Dean reaches for Castiel's cock. With a firm hand around Castiel's shaft, Dean strokes up and down and smiles when Castiel stills. His nipple is still caught in Castiel's mouth. Dean swipes his thumb over the head, causing Castiel to moan and Dean's nipple is free.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel locks eyes with Dean as he continues to stroke him. “You think this is gonna get you off the hook? You think I'm your toy?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean shakes his head and does that twirl with his hand that he knows Castiel loves. He is rewarded with a sharp exhale and Castiel moving his hips against Dean. “I don't know, I thought the whole point was me getting off?”</p><p> </p><p>That makes Castiel move. He pushes Dean's hand away, pushes his back down on the soft mattress. “We're two in this. You could only get yourself off, but that would be boring, wouldn't it?”</p><p> </p><p>Soft fingers encircle his wrist as Castiel kisses Dean right behind the ear. A shaky breath leaves Dean – that is one of his weak spots and Castiel knows it. “Are you calling me boring, Cas?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean rises up and claims Castiel's mouth in a hot, needy kiss. He tastes of the ocean, sharp and clean with a hint of mint.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel breaks the kiss. “No, I'm just saying we're better together.” He slides down and takes Dean's cock in his mouth without warning.</p><p> </p><p>The heat of Castiel's mouth is glorious. “Yeah, you're right Cas, this is the kind of together I'm talking about – holy fuck.” Castiel flattens his tongue and pushes all the way down on Dean's cock.</p><p> </p><p>Dean is lost. He knows Castiel in and out, knows his every fault and his every virtue but right now none of that matters.</p><p> </p><p>Everything he knows is erased, everything is irrelevant except this pleasure. The world has narrowed down to Dean's cock and Castiel's mouth, that's how good Castiel is. Not that Dean will ever tell that to his face; he'd never hear the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>Dean grips Castiel's hair and pushes him down further on his cock. His body is a living, beating drum that echoes the erratic beat of his heart.</p><p> </p><p>When Castiel eases off, Dean finally breathes again.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's hands slide up the side of his ribs, and Dean moves. He grabs Castiel by the neck and kisses him, tasting both himself and Cas. His cock twitches again. “Fuck, I need you, Cas.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's lips quirk up. “You have me. Now stay.” He pushes Dean back on the bed again and reaches to grab something from the side table.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a cap flipping open seems loud in the sudden silence.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Dean feels a cold finger wiggle its way in between his cheeks. A shiver of pleasure washes over him and Dean strokes his cock lazily and moves his legs to give Castiel better access.</p><p> </p><p>“In a hurry? We'll get there soon, Dean. But I understand your need, I wouldn't want to wait for this either.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean laughs. “You're not all that, Cas.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I'm all yours.” Castiel emphasizes his point by grabbing Dean's wrist. He presses his chapped lips against the soft skin there and kisses him gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, be still.” Castiel's voice is dark with lust and Dean's breath comes out as a soft prayer for more as he feels Castiel's finger, slick with lube, press against his hole.</p><p> </p><p>Every nerve ending is on fire and Dean quells the impulse to just push down on Castiel's finger himself but Castiel senses his impatience because he shoves the finger inside without preamble.</p><p> </p><p>A flood of desire has Dean gasping out. “Fuck, yeah, just like that.” Castiel just hums and moves the finger in and out a few times before pulling out.</p><p> </p><p>Dean grabs a hold of Castiel's knee and pushes on it. “Cas.” It doesn't sound like a whine. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, soon, love.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I know you're just sucking up,” Dean teases. “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“You to become completely undone.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel teases his hole again, light pads with his finger and Dean's entire being is concentrated on that small area. Finally, Dean feels a wonderful pressure and gives in on an exhale. Two fingers are inside him and Castiel moves them, teasing Dean into a mumbling mess.</p><p> </p><p>Dean's heart has not stopped beating since his back hit the bed – he's grateful for it beating, being dead would suck – but this constant elevated pulse can't be good for someone of his age. “Cas, fuck. I think you're killing me, I might be having a heart attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, good,” Castiel muses and twists.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think you heard me,” Dean mumbles. He arches his back at the pleasure that zings through him. Grabbing his cock, Dean strokes it a few times, but it does nothing to abate the overwhelming need he has. “Please, Cas...”</p><p> </p><p>“Please what, Dean?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean raises his head to look at Castiel. He's nothing short of beautiful with his dark, disheveled hair, those very kissable lips and eyes like the sky, blue and vivid even in the dim light. “Please, just fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel raises a perfect eyebrow. “I was under the impression that's what I'm doing,” he says cooly.</p><p> </p><p>Dean grins. Fucker always fishing for compliments. “You are, Cas, trust me.” He grabs Castiel's wrist and pulls him in for a quick kiss. He mumbles against his lips. “I just want <em>more</em>, I want all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel bites Dean's lip, causing him to gasp. “You're so greedy. I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushes Dean's right leg to the side and then finally Dean feels the blunt head of Castiel's cock against his taint.</p><p> </p><p>“Cas, yeah, just like that.” Dean urges Castiel on, but he's decided to prolong Dean's bliss for as long as humanly possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy. I want to really <em>feel </em>this.” Castiel inches inside Dean agonizingly slow. “Fuck, you're tight.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean breathes out, “It's been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it has.” Castiel grabs his legs and pushes inside all the way, grunting out his pleasure as he bottoms out.</p><p> </p><p>Exhaling, Dean closes his eyes at the burn, but it blends with the sensation of being so full, with pleasure pulsating in his cock, with the need for Castiel to just <em>move</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dean taps Castiel on his arm impatiently, urging him on. When he doesn't get a response, he strokes gently with his fingers on Castiel's warm skin.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel shifts, and moves to cover him. His arms rest on each side of Dean, caging him in.</p><p> </p><p>Dean groans as Castiel starts fucking him slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to tickle me, doing Morse code? I don't understand.” Castiel smiles softly and moves his hips faster, pulling out soft moans from Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“What's Morse code for 'I love you?'” Dean asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know.” Castiel suddenly snaps his hips and fucks him fast three times, startling Dean and when Dean anticipates the next thrust of Castiel's hips, he paces himself instead and pushes inside Dean's hole with languid movements, only to fuck him fast again two times, then slowing down again.</p><p> </p><p>There is no discernible pattern to how Castiel fucks him and Dean gives up trying to anticipate it. Instead, he concentrates on Castiel, how he feels inside him. Dean grips the sheets and closes his eyes. “Fuck, Cas, you're” – Castiel hits a particularly sweet spot and Dean groans – “like an animal tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel hums and he barely sounds breathy.</p><p> </p><p>Dean grins. “I like this animal though.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel laughs; it's a deep, throaty sound. “Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>A moan escapes Dean as Castiel claims his mouth, kissing him wildly – his tongue invading with no mercy and leaving Dean gasping.“Yeah, please don't stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel smiles – there's a gleam to his eyes – as his kisses move down to his throat, leaving a blazing patch where his lips have touched Dean's skin.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching down, Dean strokes his cock just the way he likes it and squeezes his head; together with Castiel fucking his ass it's pure bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Dean's focus is on Castiel – there's a quiet intensity to him today, a fire – and he smiles as Castiel slowly caresses his throat <span>with his right hand, causing a zing of pleasure to go through him, which is frankly ridiculous. </span><span>Dean is already strung up but somehow Castiel manages to dig deeper and find more. </span></p><p> </p><p>Castiel entwines his left hand with Dean's on the mattress, curls his fingers around Dean's. He slows down his thrusts and licks his lips, watching Dean with an intent gaze. “You're beautiful like this, Dean. All mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean huffs out a smile. “You're not so bad yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's mouth twitches, as if Dean has said something funny.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel eases out of Dean's grip, slides his hand down Dean's wrist, and rests there. His other hand is still lightly placed over Dean's throat. “About that...”</p><p> </p><p>Dean feels Castiel's weight as he presses down Dean's wrist on the mattress. The feather around Dean's throat turns to an anchor as Castiel curls his hand and pushes down on delicate skin.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking this just a natural progression of what they were doing earlier, Dean tries to move, tease Castiel some more. He frowns as Castiel doesn't move. His hand stays over Dean's wrist like a vise.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Cas. Mind easing up a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel cocks his head to the side. “Is this you begging me to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Den narrows his brows. “What?” He tries to get up but it's like trying to move a mountain.</p><p> </p><p>The hand around his throat tightens just infinitesimally as Castiel leans over Dean. He whispers close to his ear. “Shh. Just relax.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel straightens again but keeps his arm extended, his hand still around Dean's throat.</p><p> </p><p>Dean feels Castiel slide out of him and for a brief second Dean thinks that this is it, they're going to end this but then he slides back by the sheer force of Castiel thrusting inside him again.</p><p> </p><p>Dean exhales harshly, barely having time to adjust before Castiel sets a quick pace fucking him. His cock moves in and out of Dean's ass and each snap of Castiel's hips drags out a groan from Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you'd like this. Do you hear yourself, Dean? So hungry for my cock.” Castiel's breath comes quicker now and he moves relentlessly, dragging out sounds from Dean that he'd rather keep to himself.</p><p> </p><p>There's a thrumming in Dean's ears, a pounding so loud that for a short while it drowns out everything. The slick sound of Castiel fucking his ass, the pulsating beat of his heart as it tries to break through his chest, the thoughts that churn wildly in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>His cock is still hard as a rock.</p><p> </p><p>Dean's ass tightens around Castiel's cock, drawing out more words from Castiel.“Fuck, you feel so good, Dean. You might not want this, but your ass sure does.”</p><p> </p><p>Anger gives way inside Dean but instead of giving in, he relaxes. He doesn't answer Castiel.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel doesn't even notice.</p><p> </p><p>The dim light around him takes on a different quality. It moves, tossing flickering shadows over strong muscles, twirling around Castiel like lost grace from a fallen angel. He moves his hips, claiming his pleasure like an Eldritch god.</p><p> </p><p>Dean tries to search for those eyes blue like the sky but the sky has darkened and night is upon him.</p><p> </p><p>A hint of movement and Castiel eases up on the pressure around his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Dean's hand is already clenched in a fist and right as he's about to strike, a sharp pain digs into his throat. Castiel stops moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't even think about it. I'll pierce your skin and choke you out.” Castiel suddenly lets go of his throat and wrenches his face to the side. His palm pushes Dean's cheek down, one nail digging in close to his eye and even though the mattress is soft it does nothing to mitigate the awful pressure.</p><p> </p><p>Dean freezes. He can feel Castiel's eyes on him, like a hawk ready to descend on its prey. Goosebumps rise all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Now be a good boy and unclench. And I'm not talking about your ass. I like your ass to stay as tight as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking swear, I will kill you for this,” Dean spits out.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's voice is calm. “I'm sure you will. Let go.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean grits his teeth but relaxes his hand on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel stays like he is, still applying pressure to Dean's face. He reaches back with his left hand, seemingly without trouble and brings something back. He always was agile, the asshole.</p><p> </p><p>Something goes around Dean's right wrist and then Castiel pulls. He can feel a tightness and then Castiel pulls again and Dean's arm is hoisted up above his head before falling back down on the mattress. Castiel gets up slightly, still buried in Dean's ass and fiddles with whatever it is that's binding Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew the belt would turn useful.”</p><p> </p><p>The movement causes Dean's cock to twitch, and Dean gasps out in surprise. With everything that's been going on, his dick is the last thing he's been paying attention to.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon,” Castiel says, and Dean can hear the smirk in his voice. Fucker. He doesn't think about what 'soon' entails.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel moves his finger and Dean exhales as the pressure of the nail is gone. “Now” – Castiel removes the hand around Dean's throat and hisses, “Are you going to play nice?” He spears his left hand in Dean's hair and yanks – “or are you going to keep up with these </span>
  <span>
    <em>antics</em>
  </span>
  <span>? Remember, I threw you into this and I can pull you out. </span>
  <span>
    <em>You</em>
  </span>
  <span> decide how quickly this will end.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The overwhelming need to use his left hand and punch Castiel is so strong that his fingers twitch but Castiel notices it and places his hand over Dean's wrist. Gently, he pushes Dean's hand down.</p><p> </p><p>Humiliation curls in Dean's stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The smile Castiel flashes him makes fire erupt on his cheeks; shame has never felt more scalding. Dean knows what it means that Castiel doesn't need to use force and Castiel knows it too. “Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Motherfucker, Dean thinks but he just clenches his teeth. A pulse of arousal flashed through him as Castiel said the two words, which makes Dean even angrier.</p><p> </p><p><span>Castiel smiles as if he </span><span><em>knows </em></span><span>that too; he </span><span><em>does</em></span><span> know</span> <span>it and – Dean cuts of that particular train of thought. He can't go there right now. </span></p><p> </p><p>Finally, the pinpricks in Dean's scalp ease off as Castiel lets go. He stares Dean in the eyes for a few seconds, searching for God knows what. Dean glares back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Searing pain erupts on Dean's cheek and the tinge of heat that shame evoked a while ago is nothing against the shocking fire that now scorches his skin. “I asked you a question, you better answer it, </span>
  <span>
    <em>Dean</em>
  </span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's' voice comes to Dean in a haze, more from the actual surprise of Castiel slapping him than the pain itself. He was asking Dean a question.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean has to search in his mind but his brain supplies the memory quickly. The urge to play nice is far from what Dean wants but his hand is tied – Dean pulls at his left wrist but the damn belt doesn't yield an inch – and Castiel is on top of him, using every ounce of his strength to dominate and control him, to – Dean swallows around the heavy feeling in his throat. Dean is familiar with darkness but this is something else entirely and the sheer force of it has left him reeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>A needle-like pain in his nipple pulls him out of his dark musings and Dean bucks his hips up, trying to toss Castiel away, trying to escape.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's grip is still iron as his nails slide off Dean's nipple. “I won't ask a third time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Son-of-a-bitch!” Dean is sure his nipple is coming off and although he loathes voicing his hurt – especially to Castiel – he can't help it. His nipple pulsates with pain and a searing lance goes straight to his cock causing Dean to clench down. “Yeah, fine! I'm gonna place nice!”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel breathes a soft laugh as he lets go and trails his fingers down Dean's chest instead. “You liked that. I could feel your ass clamp down around my cock. Maybe I should do it again, mm?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean shakes his head and hates the next words coming out of his mouth. “Please...no.”</p><p> </p><p>As Castiel continues his trail from Dean's chest down to his stomach, he angles his hand, turning soft fingers into sharp nails and leaving red streaks behind.</p><p> </p><p>Dean hisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you said please so nicely, I'll oblige you. This time.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel's hand on his cock feels welcome and hated at the same time. He welcomes it because it finally relieves some of the build-up, the need that coursed through Dean ever since Castiel pushed him against that wall in what feels like another lifetime now. But Dean also hates it for what that means </span>
  <span>
    <em>now</em>
  </span>
  <span>. He hates it because of how easy he gives in, how easy Castiel is </span>
  <span>
    <em>taking </em>
  </span>
  <span>that pleasure from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>When Castiel swipes over his head with his hand, Dean's hips buck. His heartbeat speeds up, and he ignores the chuckle coming from Castiel.</p><p> </p><p>What he can't ignore is Castiel teasing with his fingers around Dean's aching member, what he can't ignore is Castiel pressing his thumb against the slit, what he can't ignore is how his sticky precome leaks down his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“You're so dirty, enjoying this.” Cas pauses before continuing. “Like a wanton whore.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean doesn't think and while he has the wherewithal to not use his fist, he can't stop his mouth. “Fuck you, Cas, you sick piece of shit.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel just narrows his eyes, a feral grin on his face. He yanks Dean's head back and leans in, grazing Dean's throat with his teeth. “Haven't you learned your lesson yet, Dean?” Cas murmurs against his skin. “I'm the one fucking </span>
  <span>
    <em>you</em>
  </span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>He starts moving his hips and his cock pistons in and out of Dean's ass.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean tries to move but his head is at an odd angle with how Castiel's fist is still in his hair, pushing him down against the mattress, using him as </span>
  <span>
    <em>leverage. </em>
  </span>
  <span>Tears are starting to well up in his eyes. Dean can only lift his head an inch or two before Castiel's unyielding hand pulls him back. “Cas... please...” It comes out a hoarse whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, you're being so good, Dean.” Castiel's left hand is on his hip, leaving a bruising mark as he holds on.</p><p> </p><p>Dean's ass is sore, and that pain travels upward to mingle with the arousal that simmers in his gut. Arousal that bleeds out into Dean's entire body.</p><p> </p><p>He feels pain. He feels pleasure. And above all, he feels Castiel's cock, hears the slick sound of it going in and out of his hole.</p><p> </p><p>Dean curls his left hand in the sheets as pleasure washes through him. Castiel's cock is still hard and he's going deep.</p><p> </p><p>With each thrust Castiel's hips slam against Dean's ass and the rhythm is relentless. It's like Castiel has decided that enough is enough and that the fucking should commence – or at least finish – in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I should have done this months ago,” Castiel grunts.”You're too good of a fuck to be coddled with.” Castiel slams into Dean to accentuate his words. “No. What you need, what you </span><span><em>want </em></span><span>is to be used as the thing you are.” Castiel rams him again. “Right, Dean?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean doesn't answer, he </span>
  <span>
    <em>can't</em>
  </span>
  <span> answer. Castiel's cock is pushing him over the edge, hitting just the spot that has him seeing stars. He can feel his balls contracting, the oncoming explosion – God help him, there will be an explosion – as he closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>It's like Cas has a sixth sense, like he knows that Dean is on the precipice of either coming or coming apart. The tight grip on his hair is suddenly gone but Castiel still keeps his rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>Dean knows Castiel is there soon; he can hear it in his breathing, in how his fingers tighten on his hip – there will be bruises tomorrow. Just the thought that they'll come together does things to Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel breathes out Dean's name and it's a prayer on his lips. His hand strikes out, his fingers clamping around Dean's throat. He pushes down hard, constricting his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Fire floods through Dean; it's an inferno that demolishes everything in its path. As Castiel squeezes harder, that fire rushes down into Dean's groin. His gaze snaps up to Castiel's.</p><p> </p><p>If Dean's body is a firestorm, Castiel's eyes are the cold galaxies of the universe.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's hand leaves his throat. “Come for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean's entire body tenses as he's pushed over the edge. A scream rips from his throat as cum shoots out of him. His hips pump into thin air, seeking friction but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing at the sheet with his left hand, Dean arches his back. His right shoulder locks up but it does nothing to diminish his other, more pleasurable sensations. At last, everything subsides except Dean's heart still beating rapidly like a trapped bird beneath his rib cage and the cum that now dribbles down his cock and pools below; a final emptying.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel slides out of him without warning.</p><p> </p><p>A whirlwind of emotions go through Dean but he has no time to process as Castiel descends on him again. He's an ocean, forever crashing onto the shores of Dean's defiance and dispersing it into nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>It's like Dean's being crushed beneath the weight of Castiel as he sits down on his chest. His thighs frame his head. Dean turns to the side, not wanting to look at Castiel.</p><p> </p><p><span>Briefly, he contemplates punching Castiel but he's not sure what that's going to accomplish. </span>The pain in his ass has subsided but fire turning into embers doesn't mean it's <span><em>nice. </em></span></p><p> </p><p>A strong hand digs into his jaw and pulls him back. “Eyes on me, Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean winces as another pulse of something goes through him. He locks his eyes on Castiel, ignoring the one eye staring right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiles and grabs his cock. He pumps it fast, fist closing over the head with precise movements.“Tell me, Dean, do you still </span>
  <span>
    <em>like</em>
  </span>
  <span> this animal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Go to hell, “ Dean manages to whisper around Castiel's hand, too drained to scream.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel chuckles darkly. “I don't think you follow, Dean. You're already there.” His left hand slides down from Dean's jaw, only to wrap around his throat again.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm gonna mark you as mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean closes his eyes but he can't ignore the grunt as Castiel comes. He feels a warm burst as Castiel's cum lands on his cheek. Dean wishes for nothing more than to turn away, to be away but Castiel literally surrounds him.</p><p> </p><p>He's as inevitable as the day turning into night. He <em>is</em> the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, that was so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean opens his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are. You can't hide from me, Dean.” Castiel lets go of Dean's throat and spears his left hand in Dean's hair instead.</p><p> </p><p>Dean hisses at the pull. His adrenaline is abating and pain prickles at his scalp.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I </span><span><em>own </em></span><span>you.” Grabbing his cock with his right hand, Castiel wipes his cum stained head on Dean's other cheek. “Don't worry.” Castiel gives him a smile. “You're still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.”</span></p><p> </p><p>Dean glares at him.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel narrows his eyes. “Usually it's dinner and then a good fuck, but I don't see any harm in us doing it the other way around. That means it's time for dinner.” He swipes his fingers against Dean's cheek to catch his own cum. Dean tries to pull away but Castiel only tightens his hold on Dean's hair. “Open up.”</p><p> </p><p>“No chance in hell, asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Defiant to the very end.” Castiel shrugs. “Very well.” Letting go of Dean's hair, Castiel twists his left hand and covers Dean's nose.</p><p> </p><p>Dean feels Castiel's fingers pinch down hard. Determination builds inside him but he knows it's futile. Sooner or later, Dean has to breathe and that means opening his mouth. Still, he holds. A gentle urging turns into a demand. His body craves oxygen. Still, Dean holds.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's gaze is penetrating, patient.</p><p> </p><p>Dean's body needs air. There is a drumming beating inside his head, and his body screams. Still, Dean holds. An insurmountable pressure wells up from within, pushing in his lungs. A primal need to <em>breathe.</em></p><p> </p><p>Dean opens his mouth with a loud gasp and immediately Castiel shoves his fingers inside. The bitter taste of cum is overwhelming and all over. Dean tries to work his tongue around Castiel's fingers but still he gags.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel pulls out. “Good. Now swallow.”</p><p> </p><p>The thought to spit it in Castiel's face barely grazes his consciousness before Dean hears a sharp crack and his cheek burns like a motherfucker.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's voice is deadly smooth. “I said <em>swallow</em>. You do not want me to repeat myself again, Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>Every vicious word Dean knows rests on the tip of his tongue, yet they are not as sharp as the acrid taste of cum. Dean swallows hurriedly and shivers.</p><p> </p><p>He stills for a few seconds, concentrating on not gagging.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy. Now show me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean blinks. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not rocket science, Dean. Be good and open your mouth. I want to make sure you swallowed every single drop.”</p><p> </p><p>The last embers of anger flicker out, but defiance remains. “How the fuck would I be able to talk if I haven't –</p><p> </p><p>Castiel rests his finger on Dean's lips. There's steel in his voice.“Shut up. And <em>show</em> me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean exhales sharply, his jaws grinding together. It's in his nature to defy, to dig his heels in but even he recognizes that nothing will come out of it. Not now. Not with Castiel.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes glaring daggers, Dean opens his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn't too hard now, was it?” Castiel smirks. He jams two fingers inside Dean's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel is very thorough. He swipes around the inside of Dean's cheeks and goes slowly against his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Humiliation burns inside Dean and he wants nothing more than to bite down on the intruding digits.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel has an uncanny ability to do just the thing that will make Dean's thoughts on revenge futile. He pushes his fingers deeper, and Dean gags around them. “At least your mouth is clean. Can't say that about the rest of you.” He keeps his fingers inside Dean's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Dean tries to swallow around them but saliva is pooling inside his mouth and he starts to cough. Tears burn his eyes but Castiel doesn't move.</p><p> </p><p>“Still don't want me to stop, Dean?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean blinks as the tears roll down his cheek. His eyes burn – <em>all</em> of him burns – and he tries to nod, hoping that Castiel will take that as a yes and not further defiance.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel removes his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Dean continues to cough as he inhales fresh air but he's grateful that he breathes at all – and isn't that a fucked up thought.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel swipes a thumb over his cheek and smiles. “I had fun.”</p><p> </p><p>The crushing weight leaves Dean as Castiel gets up. Unhurriedly, he puts on his boxers and his pants. He buttons up his shirt with his back turned to Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Dean wants to say something but his entire world is off-kilter. To do an as mundane thing as form words seem unimportant and irrelevant now. He can see the outline of Castiel in the darkness. There is a dim light somewhere but not enough to chase away the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel turns and takes a few steps towards Dean. His eyes swipe over him with cold indifference. “You can keep the belt.”</p><p> </p><p>He walks out of the room and shuts the door, leaving Dean alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dean?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean's eyes flash open at the feel of a light caress against his cheek. He turns towards the voice and blinks away the haziness of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean?”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the world comes into focus. “Cas?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel smiles. “Are you with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean blinks again and moves his muscles. They don't feel too bad, even though they object to the sudden movement. There's still a dull ache in Dean's ass, but his shoulder is fine. “I think so. For how long was I out?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's fingers wind their way up in his hair. Soon, soft but firm motions against his scalp send calming waves of relaxation throughout his body. “Five minutes, give or take,” Castiel says amused. “I was watching over you. You'll have your beauty sleep soon. Just wanted to check in on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean moves his right arm that's now free. “You didn't take the belt before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I found it unwise.”Castiel's other hand caresses his chest, slow motions up and down that feel amazing.</p><p> </p><p>“It was hot you know, you saying I should keep it.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel chuckles. “I figured you'd think that. One second.”</p><p> </p><p>He moves around the bed and soon Dean feels Castiel's strong arms embrace him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, the whole thing was hot. Round two, Cas?” He more guesses, than sees that Castiel shakes his head. “Just kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Snack break.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinky.” He sighs as he feels Castiel's hand over his back, working out kinks, and grounding him with touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm talking about crackers and water, Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>“That can be kinky,” but Dean turns nonetheless and sits up in bed. He takes a sip of water and munches on a cracker under Castiel's watchful eye.</p><p> </p><p>When done, Dean grabs Castiel's hand and holds him. “How about you? You good?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm very good. This was... very well executed.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean lets out an amused snort. “You can say that.” He takes another sip of water. “Fuck, I was on edge the first couple of days, then on Thursday, I thought you'd chickened out. That it wasn't happening. Not that there would've been anything wrong with that, Cas,” Dean adds. “I would've been totally fine with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel raises an eyebrow. “I would've told you if I had changed my mind. Besides, you said the time frame I had was a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but – “</p><p> </p><p>“ – Saturday seemed as good a day as any.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just wanted me to sweat.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel laughs.“Maybe. Anything you... didn't like or maybe there was something you found particularly thrilling?”</p><p> </p><p>Sinking down into bed, Dean scoots back until he feels Castiel's frame against him. Castiel wraps an arm around him and pulls him in tighter still. “I liked all of it. Except for the nipple thing. Don't get me wrong, I <em>liked it</em> Cas, but it hurt like a motherfucker.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can omit that from – “</p><p> </p><p>“It stays, if you're OK with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel huffs out a soft laugh. “I have no problems with that.”</p><p> </p><p>After another mouthful of water, Dean puts it away. He turns so he can look Castiel in the eyes. “I love you, Cas. It was everything I wanted and more. Everything from your hand around my throat, to forcing me to look at you, that was hot as hell by the way. Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel nods, a smile on his lips. “I love you too.” He leans in for a soft kiss. “I have to tell you, some of the activities we were doing were very enjoyable.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean grins. “Told ya.” He takes Castiel's hand in his, traces nonsensical patterns across his skin before looking at him again.</p><p> </p><p>Dark hair perpetually disheveled, blue otherworldly eyes, hot as fuck. Not to talk about all the other qualities that make Castiel who he is; his unwavering faith in Dean, his kindness, his loyalty, the way he tilts his head to the side when confused, his ruthlessness when playing Scrabble –</p><p> </p><p>Dean's heart suddenly surges with love for this man.</p><p> </p><p>“We can do this another time, if you like,” Castiel continues.</p><p> </p><p>“Totally.”</p><p> </p><p>There's a pause before Castiel inquires. “Do you want to shower now, or take a quick nap?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean yawns. “If you don't think it's too gross, I'm fucking beat. I vote for a nap. Just something for my face.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel nods and hands him a wet cloth. “Nap it is. Do you want me to turn the – “ He does a motion to get out of bed, but Dean shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>With Castiel in his arms, everything else can wait. “It's fine, angel. I could fall asleep with the fucking sun shining down on my face right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted, now rest.” Castiel pulls Dean in and wraps his arms around him. “Sleep well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too.” After a minute or so, Dean rustles with his covers. “Cas?” There's a thing that's been bugging him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Dean?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean licks his lips. He doesn't want to hurt Castiel, to make him think he did something wrong, that isn't the case but he has to know. “Did you really fuck me to the rhythm of 'I love you” in Morse code?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Castiel deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>Dean laughs and grabs Castiel's hand. “I liked it.” Slowly, he kisses Castiel's knuckles, every touch of lips on his skin is Dean's offering of love. “Sleep well. Cas”</p><p> </p><p>“You too, Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean closes his eyes and allows darkness to take him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>